1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having a circular shaped display portion.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, display devices have been widely used as display screens of various products such as televisions, notebook computers and monitors as well as portable electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals, electronic diaries, electronic books, portable multimedia players (PMPs), navigation systems, ultra mobile PCs (UMPCs), mobile phones, smart phones, tablet PCs (personal computers) and watch phones.
Recently, as importance in appearance and design of the display device has been considered and attention of consumers to wearable devices such as a watch phone has been increased, studies and developments of a display device having a circular display portion not a rectangular display portion have been made.
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art display apparatus having an image display portion.
With reference to FIG. 1, the related art display apparatus having an image display portion may include a substrate 10, an image display portion 20 including a plurality of data lines DL1 to DLm and a plurality of gate lines (not shown) prepared on the substrate 10, a display pad portion 30 prepared at one side of the substrate 10, and a plurality of data link lines DLL1 to DLLm for connecting the plurality of data lines DL1 to DLm to the display pad portion 30.
In case of the related art display apparatus having an image display portion, the outermost pixels prepared in the image display portion 20 are disposed to be a circular shape at maximum, whereby the plurality of data link lines DLL1 to DLLm have the different lengths by each data line DL1 to DLm. Especially, the first data link line DLL1 and the last data link line DLLm respectively connected to the first data line DL1 and the last data line DLm are disposed nearly parallel to the adjacent data link line DLL. Thus, a voltage variation, which is caused in accordance with a coupling phenomenon by a parasitic capacitance between the adjacent data link lines DLL, is gradually increased from the middle data link line DLLi toward the first and last data link lines DLL1 and DLLm. The deviation of coupling phenomenon by the parasitic capacitance by each position of the data link lines DLL causes degradation of image quality. For example, if the image display portion 20 is displayed in a line-by-line pattern for alternately displaying a white image and a black image in a unit of each data line, voltages of the adjacent data lines are simultaneously increased or decreased due to the coupling phenomenon of white and black voltages by the parasitic capacitance between the data link lines DLL. This voltage variation caused by the coupling phenomenon is more serious in the left and right edges of the image display portion 20, which might cause a color disorder in the left and right edges of the image display portion 20, for example, reddish phenomenon.
The above description for the related art liquid crystal display device relates to the information searched for the present invention or obtained in a studying process of the present invention. That is, the above description is not a prior art disclosed to the general public before an application of the present invention.